Harry Potter and a Thing Called Love
by PadfootBaby
Summary: Harry has a choice to make, let his jealousy take over,or be with who he really loves. Origanal charactor.


Harry Potter  
  
And a thing called LOVE  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin! So leave me alone you big meanie lawyers! I mean I own nadda in this story except for Colette!  
  
Colette Samson sat on the Hogwart's Express in the next to last compartment. Colette was a pale young girl with long black hair that really made her face stick out. Her eyes were big, bright and blue. She was sincerely a beautiful girl, even if she was a Slytherin.  
  
All of a sudden she heard laughing, crashing, screaming and then three other students run in HER compartment and lean against the shut door out of breath. She quietly looked them over, one boy stood out against all three of them. He had bright red hair and a very freckly face.  
  
"You must be a Weasley" she held out the word "Weasley" long so it sounded like an insult.  
  
"Yeah, So What?!" Ron shouted. Colette rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Ron! Shush your mouth!! This is her compartment after all," A young girl said through gritted teeth.  
  
Colette's eyes wandered down to her teeth and widened. She remembered her. She was that smart girl from Gryffindor. Last year her teeth were huge! But now they seem so…normal. She then looked to the left. There was a really skinny boy, almost too skinny, his robes looked real loose on his body. His skin was a little pale and eyes a little dull, but then all of a sudden they changed back to bright green. She then realized who it was. She gave the familiar flick of eyes up to Harry's scar.  
  
She then gave a smirk. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She sarcastically looked astonished. "Why! It's the Great Harry Potter!!"  
  
"SHUTUP!" Ron again shouted. Hermoine gave him a death glare.  
  
"Ron, HUSH!" Hermoine whispered forcefully.  
  
"Weasel! Potter! Granger!" Malfoy shouted from outside. "Come out here! Or are you afraid?! Don't worry, you don't have to come out! I'll find you!! I already heard Weasel!" Malfoy sniggered from outside. Crabbe and Goyle laughing stupidly behind him.  
  
Hermoine gave Ron a look that distinctly said, "I told you to shut up, but noooo….You just had to lose your temper"  
  
The trio hurriedly hid behind a couple of empty trunks that were in the back of the compartment. Just then the compartment door slid open and in walked Malfoy and his extremely stupid looking bodyguards.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Colette said sweetly.  
  
"Oh…I was…"Malfoy stuttered upon looking at Colette. 'She is absolutely beautiful!' Malfoy thought to himself.  
  
"Malfoy, Get to your point.." Colette said impatiently.  
  
Malfoy snapped out of his reverie and realized he was staring at her. "Oh… er- is Weasley, Potter, or Granger in here?"  
  
Colette glanced over to where they were hiding.  
  
'She's gonna tell…' Ron thought.  
  
'Perfect..' Hermoine thought.  
  
"Please no…"Harry thought.  
  
Colette looked over and caught Harry's eye. She saw him pleading to her with his hypnotizing bright green eyes. She turned back to Malfoy. "No I haven't" She replied as she smiled beautifully.  
  
"Oh.. Okay.." Malfoy said. He walked out the door and right before he shut he said, "I hope to see you around Samson.."  
  
"Yeah.. Me too" she said as she nodded to him, saying she understood.  
  
  
  
((Don't you wanna know what the trio did to make Malfoy chase them? Well I'll describe it next…."))  
  
:: Earlier::  
  
Malfoy had just insulted Ron. "Hey Weasley, I heard Potter stayed with you last summer, do you really think your family could afford that? I bet your dad had to work later hours to supply your family with food or you would starve to death!" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy!" Shouted Ron fiercely.  
  
"And what are you gonna do? Make your friends help you beat me up?" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I'll do it my self!" Ron shouted, waving his fist in front of Malfoy's face threateningly .  
  
"Oh Really Weasel?"  
  
"Yeah" Ron answered.  
  
"Come on Ron, He isn't worth it.." Hermoine said as she tried to get Ron to calm down. With that and a swish of robes, they turned and walked away.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Malfoy acted as if he was soooo disappointed.  
  
"Yeah…But next time…" Ron trailed off. They turned to leave.  
  
Malfoy frowned. "Oh no you don't" he said as he shot the 'Body Bind' curse at them. It hit Harry. Harry fell to the ground with a thump. Hermoine gasped then glared at Malfoy. Ron turned around. Malfoy had almost every Slytherin on the train behind him, wands up. Hermoine used the counter-curse and helped Harry run to the first compartment they saw. Ron soon came in. They took big breaths as they leaned up against the door. Then they noticed Colette. She looked like she was looking them over.  
  
  
  
((There, that's what happened.))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::Back to normal::  
  
  
  
"You know you all owe me right?" Colette whispered.  
  
Harry stood up. "Yeah.. We know. But why did you help us?" Harry asked quietly as he sat down next to her.  
  
Ron and Hermoine stood up from their hiding place.  
  
"Well, I really don't know…" Colette trailed off. 'I wish he would stop looking at me!! His eyes are so beautiful..' Colette thought. With that last thought, the train stopped with a halt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did you like it?? Please R+R, I really want to know if I should continue. I would like to thank my beta, Dumbledore's True Love. YOU ROCK!! And so do your stories! Go read them! 


End file.
